<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430824">First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is embarrassed about being a virgin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Murphy/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Murphy sucked Raven’s bottom lip into his mouth as his hand ventured up her shirt to squeeze her breast. He repositioned his legs beneath him so he could reach between them and start untying her sweatpants and pull them down. As soon as he tried, though, she tensed up and pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked, propping himself on his elbows over her. She had done the same thing every time he had tried to have sex with her. As soon as he got anywhere near taking her pants off, she had clammed up and pulled away. They had only been dating for two weeks, but that was the longest he had gone in a relationship before having sex, well, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, uh, time of the month,” Raven said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For twelve days?” Murphy asked, raising his eyebrows. Maybe it really did last twelve days, but Murphy wasn’t pretty sure it didn’t. Though, to be fair, the only point of reference he had was his old roommate, Clarke, who had no concept of tmi, so what did he know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Raven didn’t respond, Murphy added, “if you don’t want to sleep with me, the least you could do is tell me why.” He pushed up, off of her so that he was sitting on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven slid her legs off the side of the couch and sat up, avoided his gaze. “I do want to, Murphy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s stopping you?” he asked. “I want you, you apparently want me, we’re alone for at least another two hours; what’s going wrong for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven continued to avoid his gaze. “I’m- I’ve never-,” she started, “I’ve never had sex before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not at all what he was expecting. “I thought that you and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shook her head. “I thought it would happen with Finn, but things never worked out right, and then he found his fix with someone else. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be sorry about being a virgin,” Murphy said, “why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want it to be a huge thing,” Raven shrugged, “but then every time you try to take my pants off, I panic. Though, to be fair, I was on my period the first time you tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can wait,” Murphy said. “It’s not something I’m used to, but I can wait until you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Raven said. She took a breath and looked at him, “I want to now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Murphy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Raven said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move to my room then,” Murphy said. “It feels weird to take your virginity on a couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. He wasn’t the most romantic guy by any sense of the word, but the least he could do was try to make her first time special. Murphy pulled her into his room, shut the door behind them, then pulled Raven in for a kiss. He slowly pushed her backwards towards his bed until the back of her knees hit his mattress, and he gently pushed her down onto the bed, breaking their kiss. She moved up the bed, and he climbed up to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change your mind if you want,” Murphy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Raven replied, pulling him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy broke away for long enough to add, “tell me if you don’t like something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands up her shirt again, figuring that it would be best not go straight for her pants. Before he could think about how to approach taking her pants off without her clamming up again, Murphy felt Raven’s hands slide down his back, around his hips, and to the button of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She undid it and pushed his pants down a bit before he felt her move to untie the drawstring of her sweats. She pushed her hips up and wiggled as she pulled her pants down, which felt really fucking good against Murphy’s already hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy slid his hands around to her back and made quick work of Raven’s bra. He broke their kiss as he pulled her shirt and bra off, before tugging his own shirt off. When he leaned back down, he went for her neck and trailed kisses down to her breasts before sucking on them lightly and fondling them. He locked eyes with her to make sure she was okay as he slid his hand down her stomach and into her panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet for me, babe,” he said. He slid a finger through the wetness before bringing it back to rub circles around her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Murphy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy held out for as long as could, which in reality was only a minute or two, before he pulled his hand out of her panties so that he could shove them down. He freed himself from his underwear before leaning over to his bedside table and pulling the top drawer open. He moved stuff around before he found a condom and pulled it out. Murphy sat back on his knees and gave his cock a few strokes before tearing the condom package open and rolling it on. He tossed the wrapper aside and moved back over Raven, positioning himself at her entrance. After he kissed her softly, Murphy pushed inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt amazing. So good that Murphy almost forgot that he was trying to make love to her and not just fuck her as hard as he could. (That was for another time). He buried his face in her neck and went in and out slowly a few times before asking Raven if it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking amazing,” Raven breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy pulled Raven’s legs up, and felt her lock her feet together at his lower back as he started thrusting harder and faster. He heard Raven let out a breathy moan as he slipped a hand between them to rub her clit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was doing a pretty good job of not finishing too early until Raven started breathing hard and he felt her flutter around his cock. After that, there was no stopping from cumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths, until Murphy got up to throw away the condom. Once he got back in bed, Raven curled up against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking amazing,” Raven grinned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>